


For Want of Words

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: In which Cyril receives a note he cannot read, prompting him to seek Lysithea's aid. Unbeknownst to him, it's a love letter.
Relationships: Cyril & Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	For Want of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Because I could not stop thinking about how hilarious it is that Cyril receives a love letter in-game when Cyril cannot, in fact, read. Since Three Houses fails to address this little plot point, I have taken it upon myself to do so in its stead. So here, everyone. Have a Cysithea drabble :)

The library was its usual den of peace and quiet when Cyril stepped inside, a piece of folded parchment clutched tightly in his hand. It was a letter, one that had been delivered to him earlier that afternoon by Professor Byleth. The woman had made it abundantly clear that she was not the author of the note, but was instead doing a favor for the young lady who _had_ written it. Her face had remained a mask of stoicism throughout the entire conversation, though something in her tone had hinted at amusement. Cyril could not fathom as to why. 

Of course, unbeknownst to the professor, he could not actually read the letter. That was where Lysithea came in. 

He found her on the library's second floor, nearly hidden behind a stack of very large, very old looking, tomes. She glanced up, smiling a greeting the moment she saw him. 

“Heya, Lysithea,” he said, keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing the library’s other occupants. “I have this letter here—the professor gave it to me—said it was from a girl in a different class. I didn't want to tell her I couldn't read, so I figured I'd ask you instead…” He eyed the books currently taking up every inch of available tablespace. “You do look awfully busy though. I can come back later if that'd be easier.”

Cyril was no stranger to interruptions and how frustrating they could be, but Lysithea didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, her smile only widened as she extended her hand. “Nonsense! I’m happy to help! Go ahead and hand it over.”

He did so, his gaze flicking to her fingers as her eyes skimmed the letter. The same hands that curled so delicately around the parchment paper had decimated warriors three times her size on the battlefield. She truly was an incredible person, brilliant and dedicated. Not like so many of the other students here—more stuck on themselves than their actual work. That a noble like her was willing to take the time to help someone like him… it was unthinkable. Cyril pressed his lips together. He would have to find some way to repay her. 

Lysithea suddenly clicked her tongue, the sound jarring and out of place amongst the drowsy bookshelves. He glanced at her, surprised to see that her expression had gone from happy to annoyed in the span of a few seconds.

"Is everything okay?” he asked. 

The girl huffed. “Oh yes. Everything is fine! Totally and completely fine!”

Cyril frowned. “Are ya sure? Cause you really don't sound like everything’s fine.”

Lysithea stared at him, waving the parchment between her middle and index fingers. “This is an exceedingly silly letter written by an exceedingly silly girl. Reading it aloud would only expose you to idiocy of inordinate amounts and I would much rather you be spared from such complete and utter nonsense.” There was a pause. “You’re welcome.” She shoved the letter back at him.

Cyril blinked and glanced down at the crumpled parchment. “Nonsense huh?” he repeated, holding the letter up and staring at it as though the squiggles might suddenly rearrange themselves into something decipherable.

“Yes,” Lysithea answered flatly, crossing petite arms over her chest. Cyril looked back at the letter then shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it,” he said. “I can tell you’re workin’ real hard so I’ll leave ya to your books. Have a good day, Lysithea.”

He had only taken two steps toward the stairs when her voice gave him pause. 

“No, wait! Cyril, wait!”

He turned around, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Yeah? What is it?”

Lysithea released a long sigh, raked her hands through her hair, then looked him straight in the eye. “It’s a love letter,” she said finally.

Cyril cocked his head. “A…love letter?” he repeated, the words feeling as ridiculous on his tongue as they sounded to his ears.

“Yup,” Lysithea replied shortly. Cyril glanced at the parchment again, befuddlement on his face.

“But...why would that girl write me one of those?” he inquired.

Lysithea rolled her eyes. “Clearly because she _likes_ you. What other reason could there be?”

Cyril frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. How could she like a person she doesn't even know?” he asked. Lysithea frowned, an odd emotion sparking to life in her eyes.

“So…you don’t like her back then?” she asked slowly.

Cyril shook his head. “Nuh-uh. How could I? I don’t even know her,” he responded. “Besides, I don’t have time for stuff like that. Way too much to do around here, ya know?”

Lysithea nodded fervently. “Of course,” she agreed. “ _Way_ too much.”

Silence followed this conclusion, silence that was quickly broken as Cyril cleared his throat and glanced toward the stairwell. “Well, I should probably go. Lady Rhea’s got a full list of tasks for me to get done today and I don’t want to fall behind. Thanks again for your help.”

Lysithea waved her hand dismissively. “Just let me know if you need me to read anything else...even if it is a love letter," she added, a smile on her lips. 

“I will,” Cyril replied. "See ya later Lysithea." He made to leave, then hesitated and glanced back. “...It’s real nice to see you smile like that. Kinda makes the whole library seem brighter.”

Then he turned and went on his way, leaving a blushing Lysithea behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed this!!! Thanks so much for taking the time to read :)  
> [ I have a twitter for art and writing if you like that sort of thing! ](https://twitter.com/NightMereBear) Happy Weekend Everyone!! :D


End file.
